Christening
by A. Windsor
Summary: Everyone gathers for the youngest Robbins-Torres's baptism.
1. Part 1

Title: _Christening_

Author: A. Windsor

Pairing/Characters: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. My one year of law school could allow me to legalese this a little more, but it also tells me it's pretty useless. So please don't sue; it's not mine, I'm just playing!

Series: Thing!verse

Summary: The gang assembles for Teo's baptism. [June 2022]

Author's Note: Two chapters to make up for my absence. Episcopalians (which the Thing!verse Robbins-Torres clan are) have infant baptism. Babies and water always go so well together. :P Beta'd by the wonderful, snarky roughian. Thanks, you weirdy reindeer.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hello, hello," Bailey beams, leaning down to lift the one-month-old from his carrier. "Look at you. Aren't you looking mighty handsome today, Mateo." Now with her arms full of ten pounds of baby boy, Bailey turns her attention to his madre. "What are you two doing here? I thought you still had two weeks of maternity leave before you switched with Robbins."<p>

Happy little Teo waves his arms excitedly at his newfound freedom, and Bailey feels her heart melt. What was it Karev had said after Teo's birth? Robbins and Torres made cute babies, even when they weren't the ones making them.

"We're here to meet Momma and Things One, Two, and Three for dinner. Arizona went to get the big kids."

"Ooh, family day in the cafeteria."

"Had to get out of the house before I went stir-crazy," Callie laughs, watching the toughest attending in the hospital moon over her youngest.

"He's getting so big," Bailey coos, still smiling at him.

"Hey, Arizona and I were talking. I guess now is as good a time as any to ask."

"Ask me what?" Bailey questions, still completely distracted by the big brown eyes blinking up at her and the tiny gurgles Teo makes.

"We were wondering if you would do us the honor of being one of Teo's godmothers."

Bailey smiles down at the little one in her arms for a few seconds longer until she processes the question and her gaze snaps back up to Callie's face.

"Torres. You did _not_ just ask me to be godmama to your black baby."

"What? Oh. Oh my god. No. I mean, yes, but not because..."

Bailey laughs at the utter panic of Callie's face, and the new mom presses on.

"No, you're just, close to us. And we've been through a lot together, and we couldn't figure out why we'd never asked you before and-"

"Is there anyone in your house that doesn't ramble like a crazy person?"

"Teo, for now. Caroline."

"She _is_ the most stoic three-year-old I've ever met," Bailey teases.

"I didn't mean... If you don't want..."

"Of course I will be this sweet angel's godmother. I was just giving you a hard time." She looks back down at Teo, brushing her nose against his. "Do you hear that? I've got a special little claim on you. Yes I do. And when you are sick of that big, loud, crazy house, you can run on over to Aunt Miranda and Tuck."

Callie smiles warmly as _Aunt Miranda_ coos over her little boy. She loves that their hard ass, take-no-prisoners colleague, the leading contender to take Chief Toshima's place in a few years, turns into a completely adorable puddle of goo when faced with cute babies.

"Encouraging running away is definitely against the godparent rules."

"There are rules?"

"We had to spell them out for Mark."

"Well, of course you did. When's the christening?"

"Three weeks from Sunday. Is that okay?"

"Perfect. Little Tuck and I will be there in our Sunday best."

Suddenly, they're interrupted by the thundering herd of Things One through Three, their momma in tow.

"Aunt Miranda!"

"Hello, you three."

The younger three all chorus their hellos while climbing into their seats around the cafeteria table. Arizona stops briefly to kiss her wife hello. She looks at Bailey holding Teo, and then back to Callie, questioning.

"You can stop having your married people silent conversation. Yes, she asked me. Yes, I said yes."

"Yay!" Arizona beams, leaning into to hug Bailey in celebration.

"Aunt Miranda, why do you have our hermanito?" six-year-old Lena asks, perched on her knees, wild curls in her eyes.

"Sí. ¿Por qué Mami no have 'nito?" Caroline echoes. [Yeah. Why Mami no have 'nito?]

"Ingles, por favor, Cari," [English, please, Cari,] Asa says as if by rote. "Aunt Miranda doesn't speak Spanish."

"Like Uncle Mark," Lena underlines.

Asa nods approvingly at the example. "And Momma sometimes."

"Hey! I speak Spanish," Arizona objects, lightly swatting Lena's bum so that the six-year-old sits down properly and stealing three-year-old Caroline's seat, hauling her daughter into her lap.

"Más o menos," [More or less,] Lena chimes in, earning a playful scowl from her mother and an eye roll from her madre.

"I am holding your little brother, because I am going to be his godmama."

"Cool!" Lena approves, before looking over her shoulder and all around her. "Where _is_ my Aunt Teddy?"

"If Mateo here loves me half as much as you love your Aunt Teddy, Lena Rose, I'll have done my job right."

"That's a hefty goal you're setting for yourself," Arizona teases, tugging on one of Lena's rogue curls. "She's in love."

"Momma, I'm hungry," Lena complains.

"You're hungry? What a shock. Good thing we're in the cafeteria, then, hmm?" Arizona directs at the bouncy little one.

"What are we having for dinner?" Asa asks.

"Let's go look," Callie says, scooping Caroline out of Arizona's lap and onto her hip. "Are you okay with him for a few minutes while we feed the troops?"

Bailey, still in baby mode, nods distractedly.

"Aunt Teddy!" Lena cries, leaping out of her chair and dashing for the cardio surgeon who just entered the room.

"Walk, Lena!" Arizona calls exasperatedly after her.

* * *

><p>The Robbins-Torres house is being turned upside down. While thankfully almost everyone is staying at hotels, the house is still inundated with grandparents at every waking hour, who all loathe to relinquish any possible second of spoiling time with their grandchildren. Especially sweet baby Teo.<p>

There is one guest who is brave enough to face the chaos and sleep in the guest room: Mateo's other godmother, and Arizona's college roommate and best friend, Kelly Adams.

"You had four kids and really didn't think of me until number four?" Kelly teases, her soon-to-be godson snuggled in her arms.

"_Thing_ Four," Lena corrects helpfully, perched on the arm of the sofa where Kelly and Arizona sit.

Kelly grins at her old friend. "Seriously? Like Dr. Seuss?"

"We have shirts!" Lena adds.

"Of course you do. I still can't believe you have four kids," Kelly laughs as Arizona wrangles squirmy little Caroline into her lap.

Caught in her mother's embrace, Caroline lays her head against Arizona's breast and accepts the affection. Arizona brushes her hand over Caroline's silky hair, and the three-year-old starts to give in to the late hour.

"Oh, I know. College-Me would be shocked."

"You didn't always want a lot of kids, Momma?" Asa asks, cuddled close to Aunt Kelly's side so that he can look down at sleeping Teo's sweet face.

"Nope. Mami changed my mind, thank goodness," she says, faux-dramatically, grabbing Caroline even closer. The three-year-old giggles as Arizona continues: "Mami's the best."

"You've got it so bad," Kelly notes.

"Who's got it bad?" Callie questions, plucking Lena off the arm of the couch and tossing her, fireman style, over her shoulder.

Lena giggles: "Momma does."

"Oh yeah? Who's the lucky lady?"

"You are, Mami," Lena laughs.

"Mm. I'd heard that rumor. Alright. Bed time for all the little munchkins over the age of two."

"No tengo," Caroline yawns, "Sleepy." [I'm not]

* * *

><p>Arizona awakes to a very light, rhythmic tapping. She blinks the sleep from her eyes and shakes her head at the way Callie sprawls across the bed. Extracting herself from under an arm and a leg, she presses a kiss to her wife's temple and then pads over to the bassinet where Teo spends his nights. Once he gets closer to sleeping through the night, he'll move up to his room, but for now they can only climb those steps so many times a day.<p>

She bends over the bassinet to find big brown eyes staring up at her and little feet contentedly kicking against the padded side.

"I know Mami doesn't love the name, but you are so my Tiny Dancer," Arizona whispers adoringly, scooping him up into her arms. "And you're such a good, patient little Thing Four. Your big sister Caroline would've been screaming by now when she was your age."

Now that he does have one of his moms' attention, he begins to whimper and pout, as if remembering he is hungry and in need of a diaper change, and that this is his momma, so that's her job.

"Okay, okay, shh. It's a big day; let's let your grumpy Mami sleep." She finds his binky and a small toy to entertain him while she changes his diaper. Then she snaps up his soft monkey sleeper and carries him off to breakfast.

Teo lets out the occasional whine as Arizona readies a bottle, but he's mostly content to be snuggled in his mother's arms, rocked and sung to as they wait for his breakfast to be ready. Arizona pours herself a bowl of cereal, too, as she perfected the whole one-handed bottle feeding way back when Asa was a baby.

With Teo safely settled in his carrier, Arizona eats her cereal with one hand while the other holds up the bottle Teo hungrily suckles.

Kelly, an early riser, soon joins them, and greets the pair with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning."

"Teo, say good morning to your godmama-to-be."

The seven-week-old blinks obediently.

"Ready to wear a pretty dress, Mister Man?" Kelly asks the infant.

Teo seems unfazed by the idea.

"Rosario keeps looking at the christening gown and crying about how he'll be the last one to wear it. And then begging Aria for one more."

"How many does she have?"

"Two. 'One of each and we're done' were her words, I believe."

Kelly laughs. "Fair enough. Most people aren't crazy enough for more than two."

"Crazy? Are we crazy, Teo?" Arizona asks. "Maybe Caroline did turn us a little crazy."

Kelly laughs. "Poor Thing Three. Callie told me last night that this has turned into a great godparent reunion."

"Oh, yeah. The girls invited both of their godparents, so Asa got jealous and begged his Aunt Addison to fly up. It's a good thing that Aria and Blake couldn't make it, or we would've needed a third pew."

Lazy footsteps on the stairs announce the presence of another Robbins-Torres.

"Buen día, Momma," Lena yawns.

"Good morning, Lena-bug."

"Are my godmoms here yet?"

"Lena, it is-" Arizona checks her watch. "6:55 in the morning. No, Aunt Rachel and Aunt Teddy are not here yet."

"Darn," the six-year-old grumbles, climbing into one of the remaining chairs at the breakfast bar and pushing up on her knees. "Can I have some Rice Krispies while I wait?"

Arizona laughs. "What do you say?"

"Por favor, Momma?" Lena says extra sweetly, flashing those dangerous dimples.

"Yes, of course."

Kelly laughs: "Oh, I've seen that move pulled a thousand times, just by someone a little older."

Arizona shushes her.

"Thank you, ma'am," Lena sings, dropping to her butt triumphantly.

Arizona slides Teo's infant carrier over to Kelly, who takes over bottle duty.

"Momma, what dress am I gonna wear? And doesn't Teo have to wear a dress, too? And..."

Arizona settles herself in for the usual barrage, and Kelly grins at Lena's constant babble.

"Thank goodness you can't talk yet," Kelly says lowly to her godson.

* * *

><p>Callie does find it disconcerting that in a house full of people they can lose the infant that can't even walk yet, but her worries are set at ease when she finds both of her boys back in the playroom, away from the chaos.<p>

"You look very handsome in your dress," Asa assures the baby, kneeling beside the infant carrier where Teo is strapped in, ready to go to church. "I had to wear it, too, but soon you'll get to wear stuff like me."

The eight-year-old pats his navy blue sports coat and khaki shorts, fumbling adorably with his striped tie. Then he brushes his hand over his dark, buzzed hair and sighs.

"And I know Abuelita kisses _a lot_, but it's just 'cause nos quiere mucho." [... she loves us a lot.]

Callie fights back her laugh and says:

"Did you steal my baby?"

Asa looks up, brown eyes clearly startled, but then he gives a sloppy smile.

"He's my baby, too. And there were too many people. It made him fussy."

"Hmm. You know you're supposed to have a grown-up when you carry him, even in his carseat."

He might be a very involved and very strong big brother, but he is only eight-and-a-half, so they usually prefer he be supervised with the almost-two-month-old.

"Sorry, Mami."

"It's okay. I like that you love him so much."

Asa flushes a little and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"Come on. We've gotta get to church. Can you go round up the girls for me?"

Asa nods and hops to his feet.

"Okay. Meet you at the car in five."

Her eldest playfully salutes, jogging down the hall.

"And hey," she calls after him, "Don't forget your momma!"

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


	2. Part 2

Title: _Christening_

Author: A. Windsor

Pairing/Characters: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. My one year of law school could allow me to legalese this a little more, but it also tells me it's pretty useless. So please don't sue; it's not mine, I'm just playing!

Series: Thing!verse

Summary: The gang assembles for Teo's baptism. [June 2022]

Author's Note: Oh, Carlos. Beta'd by the wonderful, snarky roughian, as always.

"Oh, I just love when the Robbins-Torres family has a special event," Father Jim teases as he watches all of the extended family members try to arrange themselves in the two pews. He turns his attention to Teo, who rests in his madre's arms and kicks his feet while the organ tunes up.

"Good morning, Father Jim," Callie laughs. "Where are Marina and the kids?"

"They'll stagger in here, probably a little late," Father Jim jokes. "Like a good priest's family."

"Getting toddlers out the door is hard. I can't imagine with twins," Arizona says sympathetically.

"You have four kids, Arizona. I find it hard to believe it's any easier for you," Father Jim grins. He turns his attention to the soon-to-be-christened. "Good morning, Mateo. Where are your godmothers?"

Arizona flags down Kelly and Bailey, who hurry over.

"Father Jim, this is Kelly Adams and Miranda Bailey. And this is Miranda's son Tuck."

The godmothers-to-be shake the priest's hand, and thirteen-year-old Tuck offers his own a little awkwardly.

"Hi, Tuck. Are you going to be standing up there with everyone?"

"Um, I," Tuck looks to his mother.

"Do you want to?" Arizona asks. "You're welcome to. You're his godbrother after all."

Bailey nods, and so Tuck nods, too.

"Great," Father Jim grins. "So, let's do a quick little rehearsal while we still have the church to ourselves. Are we going to have the whole sibling contingent?"

"Nope, and Asa is not happy about it," Callie says as they walk towards the baptismal font. "But we reminded him that he and his sisters got to each have this moment all about them, so he could watch with his grandparents."

"I see you also brought all of the other godparents with you," Father Jim says idly.

Arizona looks back over her shoulder to Lena directing the seating arrangements, holding tightly to the hands of each of her amused godmothers to make sure they sit next to her. Caroline has climbed up Alex's back like a little monkey, and Cristina tugs on one of her braids affectionately as Caroline says something goofy. Owen Hunt, Matt Tate, and baby Nicky Altman-Tate have been relegated to the second row with the rest of the Sloan family, as only secondary god-family and therefore not given priority in the seating arrangements. Five-year-old Grey Sloan looks a little forlorn to be separated from his Lena's side. Asa is contentedly chatting with his Grandpa Robbins, Abuelito Torres, and beloved Aunt Addy. The grandmothers are quite happy to occupy themselves: they never run out of things to talk about, and that terrifies both of their daughters.

"Yep," Arizona sighs. "The whole circus."

"It was funny," Caroline giggles from Cristina's hip.

"It wasn't that funny," Arizona complains.

"Yes, it was, Momma," Lena promises. "Father Jim was so surprised!"

"Yeah, no one expects the baby to kick over the holy oil," Cristina comments.

"S'not Teo's fault! The music started," Asa defends.

"We know it's not his fault, bubba," Arizona assures him, distractedly running a soothing hand over his head as she searches the parish hall for her wife. Callie and the other members of their entourage are mingling at coffee hour, but Arizona is desperately trying to get them out the door and to the brunch downtown that Carlos has arranged.

"But he didn't cry," Cristina notes. "Someone here cried the whole freaking time."

"Me!" Caroline admits easily, chewing on her donut hole.

"And no remorse. Own it, Thing Three," Cristina praises.

"Did I cry, Momma?" Lena asks, grabbing her hand, little thumb tracing circles in her mother's palm.

The affectionate gesture brings Arizona's attention back around. It's nice to be reminded that their sweet little girl has room in her heart for more than her godmothers.

"You? Yes," she says matter-of-factly, poking that adorable nose. She turns to Asa: "You? No. You were the perfect baby."

Asa beams at the words, and Lena pouts.

"Okay. Stay here and flag down anyone that belongs to us. Aunt Cristina is in charge."

She gives Lena's hand a little squeeze and drops it, heading to intercept Father Jim.

"I was looking for one of you," Father Jim grins, handing over the banner each new child gets, this one welcoming _Mateo Oliver_ to the congregation. "Now I understand the nickname! I thought you were just big Elton John fans."

"So sorry about that," Arizona cringes.

"Don't worry about it; no one likes a baptism that goes off without a hitch. People like it for the cute babies, and Teo is certainly cute. Last christening, Jack Conley spit up all over me."

Arizona laughs. "Oh, that's right! Well thank goodness Tiny Dancer didn't do that."

"I am eternally grateful. And I like to think that was the Holy Spirit dancing for joy in him," Father Jim says brightly.

Arizona smiles warmly. "Then it's in him all the time. Never stops moving. I've never seen such a squirmy two-month-old."

"Momma," Asa runs over, breathless, sliding a little in his dress shoes. "We got Mami and hermanito. And Grandpa and Abuelito. They say if we go, everybody else will follow."

"Great plan," Arizona approves. "How about you and Lena ride with your grandpas?"

"Yes, ma'am."

He runs to alert his grandfathers to the change in plans.

Somehow, Callie and Arizona manage it so that it's just the two of them, Caroline, and baby Teo in their car. It's a miracle, and they both sigh with relief while Teo dozes and Caroline entertains herself with a picture book and the butchered lyrics to some Disney song under her breath.

"Half done," Callie gives her wife a big smile.

"Half done, and there will be mimosas at the second half."

"Mm, good point."

"Why was your dad so intent on brunch at the old Plaza downtown?"

"I have no idea. Hotels are his thing, though. Maybe he knows the owner?"

"Maybe," Arizona agrees, settling back into the passenger seat. "Do we have everything?"

"Do we have every_one_?" Callie counters, hands drumming on the steering wheel.

Arizona laughs and looks over her shoulder.

"Thing Three? Check. Thing Four? Check. Things One and Two we just have to assume are with their grandfathers, or that someone at the church will make sure they get to the hotel."

"Great. The Things stuff isn't going away any time soon, is it?"

"I already ordered the blue wigs and white face paint for Halloween."

"Awesome," Callie deadpans.

"I know!"

"And how, exactly, are you going to convince Sweet Caroline to let you do that to her?" Callie asks, eyebrow raised.

Arizona slumps. "Still working on that."

Callie smiles and leans over to kiss her cheek. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Teddy adjusts Nicholas in the sling against her chest as he gives a mighty yawn. Matt is parking the car, promising to meet them inside. She tries to balance Teo's nicely wrapped present and goes to open one of the doors to the side room of the hotel restaurant, but is stopped by a voice behind her.

"I got it!"

Teddy turns to see a little blonde run by in a pretty lavender dress. She slides a little in her white sandals as she comes to a stop and then reaches for the door. She struggles with the wood and frosted glass door before managing to get it open.

"After you," the six-year-old grins.

"Thank you, Lena," Teddy laughs.

"De nada, Aunt Teddy," [You're welcome,] Lena says, with a grunt as she pushes her back to the door to keep it in place for her grandmothers, who follow behind. She shakes the blonde curls from her blue eyes and passes her a dimpled smile.

"Oh, gracias, mi amor," [Oh thanks, my love,] Rosario beams, tucking a curl behind Lena's ear as she goes by.

"Thanks, Lena-bug," Emeline says.

"You're welcome," Lena sings after them.

"Thanks, soldier. I've got it from here," Daniel says formally, though his eyes twinkle as he extends a strong hand to hold the door.

"I can do it," Lena protests.

"I know you can, but you have to go entertain your guests. I'll hold it."

Lena salutes sloppily as she is relieved of her post, and Daniel gives a warm chuckle as she skips off.

"Aunt Teddy, is Nicky still sleeping?" Lena asks, coming alongside them.

"No, he just woke up."

Lena takes Nicky's tiny foot in her hand and gives it a little tickle.

"Hey, Nicky. Did you get a good nap? You slept through the whole baptism!"

Teddy smiles as her goddaughter goes on and on, recounting the morning's events to her eleven-week-old son as if he's going to answer back.

"Lena, mi alma, ven aquí. I need your help," [Lena, my soul, come here,] Carlos Torres calls for her across the room.

"Oh, gotta go. ¡Vengo, Abuelito!" [Coming, Abuelito.]

"Your father and Lena have been scheming all afternoon," Arizona says lowly in Callie's ear, hiding in the corner as the party-goers entertain themselves, the guest of honor long since spirited off by Bailey and Kelly, who are quickly bonding together.

Callie scans the crowd at her wife's words, seeing Lena run back to Carlos's side again. Her father stoops and lets Lena scramble onto his back, grinning as she leans forward and whispers into his ear. He laughs and gives her a bounce.

Carlos claps to get everyone's attention, Lena still perched atop him, and calls all of the guests over to the table.

"Everyone, Lena has just returned from the kitchen, and she says the cake is on its way."

"He sent her to the kitchen? When? How did we lose one for that long?" Arizona murmurs again as they head to join everyone.

Callie laughs. "Maybe we're still used to only counting to three?"

"She's the only blonde one; she's hard to miss."

"I thought that was the talking, not the hair."

Arizona laughs. "All I know is that your dad and his _little Cuban soul_ sneaking around can only spell trouble."

Callie can't help but agree. Despite their fears, Carlos and Lena do not throw any surprises their way yet, merely assisting the wait staff with cake distribution. Callie enjoys her cake with a surprisingly snuggly Caroline in her lap, and Arizona even manages to steal Teo back for awhile. The older children, however, can't be tied down, and Asa seems to have been brought into the plot at all, wolfing down their cake before quickly returning to their grandfather's side to dart about on little errands.

This goes on even as the party winds down, and as Callie gives a sleepy Teo a bottle, both Lena and Asa rush back in with a stack of papers for Carlos. Carlos pulls out his glasses and looks them over appraisingly. Then he smiles and nods, and the kids disperse. Then, Carlos heads determinedly over to Callie, waving Arizona and Rosario over in the process.

"Alright, Daddy, what is it?" Callie asks while Arizona takes Teo to burp him against her shoulder. "You've been acting strange all day. What trouble have you gotten my kids into?"

The older two have retrieved Caroline and come to join them.

"No trouble, Mami," Lena giggles, her brother nodding vigorously.

"No trouble at all. They were helping me close a business deal. They were my messengers."

"A business deal, Dad? At your grandson's bautismo?"

"It's relevant, I promise. Mi alma, ¿quieres leerlo?" [My soul, do you want to read it?]

"Sí, Abuelito," she grins, taking a paper from him. She clears her throat and begins: "'Dear Mr. Torres: Our ah- attorneys finished the paperwork this afternoon, and as of three o'clock, ownership of the Plaza has been tran-tr-transferred to the Torres Company. Treat her well. Yours truly, Stan Wicker.'" Lena grins and laughs. "_Stan_. I like his name."

Callie takes a second to process all of that serious business out of Lena cuteness. She turns to Arizona in shock, who has thankfully not dropped the baby.

"You... you bought this hotel?" Callie manages.

Carlos grins widely and turns to Asa with a nod.

"He bought it _for us_," Asa announces.

Callie's eyes snap back to her father. "Explain that. Now."

"M'ija, no te preocupes. [Don't worry.] The controlling interest was bought by the Company. The other forty-nine percent I bought with my own money, in each of their names. Divided evenly, of course."

Rosario shakes her head and rolls her eyes at her husband's flair for the dramatic, stealing Caroline from her madre.

"Daddy..."

"It's an investment! In their future."

"You bought a hotel. In Seattle. Partly in our children's names," Arizona tries to process.

"Yes."

Arizona looks to Callie, idly rubbing Teo's back as she holds him up against her shoulder.

"And what does that mean for them?"

"Nothing for now," Carlos assures them. "Their portions will be put in trust until they are older. We can sit down with the lawyers later."

Arizona sighs, readjusting Teo. Honestly, she came to terms with the Torres family's wealth and how they use it a long time ago. She chooses to pick her battles on this one.

"Well, troops, what do you say to Abuelito?"

The older kids all chorus their "gracias" and then wander off with Carlos and Rosario in search of more cake.

"Really?" Callie demands as Arizona just snuggles Teo some more and sings a little in his ear.

"What else am I going to say?" Arizona shrugs. "We can't make him take it back. We'll deal with it tomorrow."

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

"High on baby cuddles," Arizona laughs, handing their youngest over. "Here, try it."

Callie settles Teo in her arms, looking at his sweet, frilly christening gown and those big, dark eyes blinking up at her. He yawns and stretches and wiggles his hands and feet as Arizona hums the first bars of _Tiny Dancer_.

Callie shoots her wife a scowl, but Arizona quickly changes it to a smile with a soft kiss. Callie then beams at her son:

"Happy Christening, m'ijo. You own twelve percent of this hotel. Which part would you like to spit up on first? Your sister Caroline has had way too much cake and has been eying that plant over there..."


End file.
